Spring Break Massacre
Read also: Spring Break Massacre Dialogues Spring Break Massacre (Case #38) is the thirty-eighth case of the game. The victim was a student named Aaliyah Banks. She was found floating in the lake with her lower body half-eaten. The killer was Taylor Kirby, an eco-warrior. Taylor killed Aaliyah in order to raise awareness of the pollution of the lake. She took the piranhas away from the Biology Theatre with a fish scooper, put them into a cooler, and threw them into the lake. She then knocked Aaliyah in the head and cut her leg to draw blood before pushing her into the lake. Victim *'Aaliyah Banks' (found floating in the lake, her lower body half-eaten) Murder Weapon *'Piranha' Killer *'Taylor Kirby' Suspects Capture.png|Madison Springer Kurt.png|Kurt Leary Chad baker.png|Chad Baker Felcther.png|Michael Fletcher Taylor.png|Taylor Kirby Killer's Profile *The killer wears flip-flops. *The killer is athletic. *The killer chews bubble gum. *The killer has a bite mark. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Spring break beach.PNG|Beach Lake Scene 2 - Sun Umbrellas.jpg|Sun Umbrellas Scene 3 - Biology Amphitheater.jpg|Biology Amphitheater Scene 4 - Students' Desks.jpg|Students' Desks Scene 5 - Gas Station.jpg|Gas Station Scene 6 - Vending Machine.jpg|Vending Machine Steps Chapter 1: ' ' *Investigate Beach Lake. *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Madison about the murder. *Talk to Kurt Leary about his activities. *See what’s up with Chad. *Examine Shoeprint. *Examine Pile of Algae. *Examine Piranha. *Investigate Biology Amphitheater. *Examine Fish Scooper. *Analyze Pink Substance. (03:00:00) *Examine Fish Encyclopedia. *Talk to Michael Fletcher about the piranhas. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: ' ' *Lecture Taylor Kirby about what she did to Jones. *Investigate Students’ Desks. *Examine Torn Paper. *Talk to Madison about the victim’s competition. *Examine Notebook. *Talk to Michael about the victim’s threats. *Investigate Gas Station. *Examine Cooler. *Analyze Fish Scales. (12:00:00) *Examine Employee’s Badge. *Analyze ID Number. (03:00:00) *Talk to Chad about his job at the gas station. * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Talk to Kurt about what he filmed. *Investigate Sun Umbrellas. *Examine Broken Camera. *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Examine Beach Bag. *Talk to Taylor about her ties to the victim. *Investigate Vending Machine. *Examine Dial Pad. *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Shoo Kurt Leary away. *Investigate Sun Umbrellas. *Examine Inkblot Test. *Analyze Rorschach Enigma. (06:00:00) * Make sure Kurt doesn’t talk to anyone about the Rorschach text. (Reward: Burger) *Give Brutus back to Michael Fletcher. *Investigate Biology Amphitheater. *Examine Fish Bowl. *Give the guppies to Michael. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Ask Chad to check the police car. *Investigate Gas Station. *Examine Candy Cart. *Examine Flowers and Pearls. *Give his flower corsage back to Chad. (Rewards: Hawaiian Shirt, Spring Break Necklace) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case and Murder on Campus (Case #32)'' ''are the only cases in which the murder weapon is an animal (piranhas and ants). *This case, Corpse in a Garden, A Deadly Game, The Secret Experiments, The Lake's Bride,Murder on Campus, The Devil's Playground ,Marked for Death, and At the End of the Rope, are the only cases not requiring stars to go to the Additional Investigation. Category:University Category:Cases